beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
All your base are belong to us
Alkuperäinen In A.D. 2101 War was beginning. Captain: What happen? Mechanic: Somebody set up us the bomb. Operator: We get signal. Captain: What ! Operator: Main screen turn on. Captain: It's You !! Cats: How are you gentlemen !! Cats: All your base are belong to us. Cats: You are on the way to destruction. Captain: What you say !! Cats: You have no chance to survive make your time. Cats: HA HA HA HA .... Captain: Take off every 'zig' !! Captain: You know what you doing. Captain: Move 'zig'. Captain: For great justice. Muilla kielillä Käännökset ovat Googlelta. Suomeksi Vuonna jKr 2101 Sota oli alkamassa. Kapteeni: Mitä tapahtui? Mekaanikko: Joku perustaa meille pommi. Operaattori: Me saada signaali. Kapteeni: Mitä! Operaattori: Päänäyttö päälle. Kapteeni: Se olet sinä! Kissat: Miten herrat! Kissat: Kaikki tukikohta on kuulu meille. Kissat: Olet matkalla kadotukseen. Kapteeni: Mitä te sanotte! Kissat: Teillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta selviytyä tee aikaa. Kissat: HA HA HA HA .... Kapteeni: Ota pois kaikki "Zig"! Kapteeni: Sinä tiedät mitä teet. Captain: Liikuta "Zig". Kapteeni: Hyviä oikeuteen. Ruotsiksi I A.D. 2101 Kriget hade börjat. Kapten: Vad händer? Mekaniker: Någon som inrättats oss bomben. Operatör: Vi får signal. Kapten: Vad! Operatör: huvudskärm slå på. Kapten: Det är du! Katt: Hur är det herrar! Katt: Alla din bas är tillhöra oss. Katt: Du är på väg att förstöras. Kapten: Vad du säger! Katt: Du har ingen chans att överleva göra din tid. Katt: HA HA HA HA .... Kapten: Ta av alla "sick"! Kapten: Du vet vad du gör. Kapten: Flytta "sick". Kapten: För stor rättvisa. Saksaksi In A.D. 2101 Der Krieg war zu Beginn. Captain: Was passiert? Mechanic: Jemand einzurichten uns die Bombe. Betreiber: Wir bekommen Signal. Captain: Was! Operator: Hauptbildschirm einzuschalten. Captain: Es ist Sie! Katzen: Wie sind Sie, meine Herren! Katzen: Alle Ihre Basis sind gehören zu uns. Katzen: Sie sind auf dem Weg zur Vernichtung. Captain: Was Sie sagen! Katzen: Sie haben keine Chance zu überleben, machen Sie sich Zeit. Katzen: HA HA HA HA .... Captain: Take off jeden 'zig'! Captain: Sie wissen was Sie tun. Captain: Move "Zig". Captain: Für große Gerechtigkeit. Italiaksi In A.D. 2101 La guerra era all'inizio. Capitano: Cosa succede? Meccanico: Qualcuno ci ha creato la bomba. Operatore: Otteniamo segnale. Capitano: Cosa! Operatore: display principale si accende. Capitano: Sei tu! Gatti: Come stai signori! Gatti: Tutte le vostre base sono appartenere a noi. Gatti: Siete sulla strada verso la distruzione. Capitano: Quello che dici! Gatti: Tu non hai possibilità di sopravvivere rendere il vostro tempo. Gatti: HA HA HA HA .... Capitano: Togliere ogni 'zig'! Capitano: Lo sai cosa stai facendo. Capitano: Move 'zig'. Capitano: Per la giustizia grande. Espanjaksi En 2101 después de Cristo. Guerra estaba empezando. Capitán: ¿Qué pasa? Mecánico: Alguien nos creó la bomba. Operador: Obtenemos la señal. Capitán: ¡Cómo! Operador: girar la pantalla principal de. Capitán: Es usted! Gatos: ¿Cómo estás señores! Gatos: Toda su base son nos pertenecen. Gatos: Estás en el camino a la destrucción. Capitán: Lo que usted dice! Gatos: Usted no tiene posibilidad de sobrevivir hacer de su tiempo. Gatos: JA JA JA JA .... Capitán: Quítese todos los zig "! Capitán: ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo. Capitán: Move 'zig. Capitán: ¡Por la justicia. Viroksi Aastal pKr 2101 Sõda oli alguses. Kapten: Mis juhtus? Mechanic: Keegi loodud meile pommi. Operaator: saame signaali. Kapten: Mida! Operaator: Main ekraani sisselülitamiseks. Kapten: On teid! Cats: Kuidas sa härrad! Cats: Kõik oma baasi on kuulub meile. Cats: Sa oled teel hävitamine. Kapten: Mis te ütlete! Cats: Sa ei ole mingit võimalust ellu jääda tegema oma aega. Cats: HA HA HA HA .... Kapten: Võta iga "Zig"! Kapten: Sa tead, mida sa teed. Kapten: Move "Zig". Kapten: Häid õiglus. Japaniksi Kigen 2101nen sensō wa hajime te i ta. Kyaputen: Nani ga okoru ka? Mekanikku wa: Dareka ga watashi tachi bakudan wo settei shi masu. Operēta: Wareware wa shingō wo shutoku shi masu. Kyaputen: Nani! Operēta: Mein gamen no tān de. Kyaputen: Sore wa anata ga desu! Neko: Dono yō ni wa shinshi desu! Neko: Subete no o tsukai no bēsu watashi tachi ni zokushi te iru. Neko: Anata ga hakai suru hōhō ni ari masu. Kyaputen: Nani wo iu! Neko: Anata wa chansu wo anata no jikan wo tsukuru ikinokoru tame ni ari masu. Neko: Hahhahha.... Senchō wa: Subete 'jigu' wo nugu! Kyaputen: Anata wa nani wo shi te shi~tsu te iru. Kyaputen: Idō wa 'jiguzagu'. Kyaputen: Idai na seigi no tame ni. Luokka:Meemit Luokka:Lauseet